Someone I love
by sentaicouples05
Summary: Sakura spent her summer at a seaside town. She was invited by Hakuba, her first crush, to work as a patisser at his Kirakira Restaurant. She stay there with 2 of Hakuba's brother. And the story begins...
1. Chapter 1

**This is story is related to a Japanese Drama just ended. "Sukina Hito Ga Iru Koto" Since there is 10 episodes. That's mean there will be 10 chapters not counting this one and an epilogue.**

Character introduction

Kasumi Yamaya as Sakura Momochi

Age: 21

Occupation: Baker

Love interest: Hakuba (crush), Hikari (boyfriend)

Gaku Matsumoto as Hikari Kudo

Age: 22

Occupation: Chef at the Kirakira Restaurant

Love interest: Sakura (girlfriend)

Hideya Tawada as Hakuba Kudo

Age: 23

Occupation: Manager of KiraKira Restaurant

Kaito Nakamura as Akira Kudo

Age: 19

Occupation: College student = Assistant Chef at Kirakira Restaurant

Love interest: Nanami Mori

Yuuka Yuna as Nanami Mori

Age: 19

Occupation: College student

Love interest: Akira Kudo

Shunsuke Nishikawa as Isshuu Mori

Age: 23

Occupation: Owner of the Poirot Cocktail Bar

Love interest: N/A


	2. Meeting the brothers

**As the alarm clock ring…**

"Oh, no! I'm late!" Sakura stated, she quickly finished the last icings on her wedding cake, and quickly brought it with her and ran out the house.

 **Sakura POV**

Hi! My name is Sakura Momochi. I used to work in a bakery store. When I was younger, I always inspired to be a patisser someday.

Well, now I am. However, the bakery changed its business in selling breads. So I lost my jobs.

Today, I'm having another job interview at the famous hotel, at the Osaka Marriott Miyako Hotel.

 **Normal POV**

"So, why don't you show us your cake?" the business man said.

As Sakura opened the box, she could hear an amazed atmosphere toward among the people. _This is going to be it!_ She thought.

 **After…. At the café shop,**

"So how was your interview?" her friend, Ayumi asked.

Sakura slumped down at the table, "A total disaster." She muttered.

"Oh, why?" Ayumi questioned. Sakura looked at her and blushed.

"Um… Is embarrass to tell." Sakura stated. Before Sakura could continue, Ayumi's phone rung.

"Yes?" Ayumi stated. She nodded then hung up. "I'm sorry, I need to go. See you later. Sakura." Sakura nodded.

After Ayumi left, Sakura sat there, but then went into the restroom.

When she was in the restroom, Hakuba walked up to the table and saw the cake. He used an empty fork and tasted it.

 _It's amazing. Was that Sakura?_ Hakuba wondered to himself.

While, Sakura was in the restroom, she tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Seriously? Unbelievable!" She cursed.

"It's someone out there! Help me!" She yelled. Hakuba heard her voice,

"Sakura? Right? Hang on." Hakuba stated.

"Hakuba-kun?" Sakura wondered. _Nah. It's impossible!_ Just as the door opened,

"It's you!" they both stated at the same time.

"Are you okay?" Hakuba asked. Sakura blushed and nodded.

"Yeh." Sakura stated.

 **After a while,… They were walking outside.**

"Eh? So you are a patisser?" Hakuba asked in surprised.

"Yes." Sakura stammered.

"The cake was amazing." Hakuba smiled. Which made Sakura looked shocked.

"You… tasted my cake?" She asked in surprised. Hakuba simply nodded.

"So where do you work?" Hakuba asked. Sakura stayed silence, she wanted to impress him.

"I work in the Osaka Marriott Miyako Hotel." Sakura lied.

"Really? I was thinking… my restaurant need a new patisser. Would you like to come there to work for the summer?" Hakuba invited. Sakura smiled.

"Of course." Sakura stated.

"Well… I see you then. Here's the address." Hakuba stated, passing her the card.

After Hakuba was gone, Sakura jumped happily in the air. _Yes! Yes! Yes!_ She stated in her mind.

 **Few days later….**

"So this is the his house?" Sakura stated in her mind. She went in.

"Good morning." She stated. "Good morning." Hakuba replied.

"Hakuba-nii, who is she?" Kaito asked.

"oh. She our new restaurant's patisser." Hakuba explained.

"Sakura. This is my youngest brother. Kaito." Hakuba introduced.

"Nice to meet you." They both stated.

"May I ask where the restroom is?" Sakura politely asked.

"Oh. You'll just need to walk straight in and turned right." Kaito instructed.

"Thanks." Sakura softly muttered and headed in. As she opened the door, she saw a guy half naked. There was an awkward silence. "Ahhh!" Sakura yelled, covering her face and quickly closed the door.

She ran out.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Hakuba asked. As the guy walked out and put on his shirt,…

"Who is he?" Sakura asked.

"Oh… He is my second little brother, Hikari." Hakuba explained.

"Hikari, this is the new patisser, Sakura Momochi. She'll be staying with us this summer." Hakuba stated. Hikari just looked up and walked out.

 _What's with him?_ Sakura wondered _But.. wait "us". Does this mean?_ "Umm… Hakuba-kun, why didn't you tell me you live with 2 of your brothers?"

"Oh. I didn't? I thought I did.." Hakuba stated. "Do you mind?" Hakuba asked.

"Nah.. It's okay. The more the merrier." Sakura lied.

"Let me show you your room." Hakuba stated. He lead Sakura upstair.

"Here's the room. My room is across from yours. So if you need anything, just come over." Hakuba invited.

"Um… Thanks." Sakura blushed. Hakuba left.

 **This is end of chapter 1 but not episode 1. Since it's really long… I'm cutting part of it. IT might not goes as I plan. But hope you enjoyed the story. R &R. **


End file.
